


The Fight part 2

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: The Royals [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: The fight continues....
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Royals [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544512
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	The Fight part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I cant tell you how MANY times I redid this entire part! TOO MANY! I just wasnt satisfied no matter what I wrote and I refuse to post work that I'm unhappy with. So FINALLY! Have this! I really hope you like it because I worked so hard to get this perfect...

  
When Robert came to, the first thing he felt was heat, warm...soothing calm heat...

He blinked his eyes open and he moved to sit up when Aaron pushed his palm against Robert's uninjured shoulder, preventing him from sitting up.

"Don't! You'll...you'll hurt yourself more"

Robert nodded and lay back down, but propped his head up with his uninjured arm. He watched as Aaron tended to the fire and Robert looked at his injured shoulder, saw that it was wrapped with a bandage and felt ten times better than it had earlier. Robert let out a deep breath and looked at the sky.

"So your father is planning to take over my kingdom...I believe he wishes to kill me"

Aaron said nothing, just continued to poke and prod.

"But then you already knew that..."

Robert cringed. The silence was killing him! He opened his mouth to speak again when Aaron finally responded.

"Don't. Dont speak either...its already hard enough just sitting near you..."

"I'm the King Aaron, you cant tell me what to do"

Robert grinned when he said that and Aaron only shook his head.

"You're not my king though, are you?"

Ouch.

Robert had to admit, that felt like a punch straight to his gut. He also had to admit that Aaron was right, he wasnt allowed near the Emmerdale border, meaning that Lawrence was technically his king instead.

He felt a familiar fluttering in his stomach but brushed it off and sat up anyways. He propped his back against a tree, so he wasnt making a lot of effort to sit up and Aaron only glanced back to make sure he was ok before turning back to the fire. 

"I need to go back to the kingdom...take back my throne..."

"Good luck with finding someone to escort you back then. These woods are crawling with bandits...you won't survive on your own..."

"I cant just sit here and do nothing!"

"Why not? You're really good at doing that anyways..."

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut, silently regretting that he had just said that to Robert, but he couldn't help it. Over a years worth of words he wished to say but couldn't...they just seemed to come out on their own!

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just...you're very good at sitting there...doing nothing about things that are addressed to you..."

"Excuse me?"

"You sat there and did nothing when I told you several times to get rid of my father. Now look at you...I suppose I could say I told you so..."

Robert scoffed and crossed his arms, wincing in the progress of doing so.

"Your father did make a lot of valid points back then..."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did...how can you still trust a liar who's planning to kill you for your throne?!"

"I trust you dont I?!"

"I am not a liar! You know what? Believe what you like, I'm done trying to prove my point"

Aaron grabbed a sheet that lay to his right and pulled it up so he could bury himself underneath it. He needed to get some rest so he could hurry back to his village, get Clyde and ride quickly out of there! He would settle for another village easily...one that no-one knew him in since everyone would probably know who he is now thanks to Jason...

Robert watched as Aaron readied himself to fall asleep and decided that he wanted to be warm by the fire again. He bit his bottom lip when he saw that he would probably need to lie beside Aaron to get warm and he shifted over quietly. Wordlessly, he lay beside Aaron and hovered an arm over his side so he could move closer to the fire without burning himself. His nose was so close to touching the back of Aaron's cut neck, but he found that he didnt care.

He told himself it was because he wanted to get warm by the fire...nothing else.

"Aaron, what happened to you?"

"I was banished from a kingdom by an asshole prince who didn't love me enough to believe my claims"

.........................

Hours later, the sun began to rise and Aaron had to wake Robert up. At first he couldn't move properly because the King still had an arm draped over him, but then he simply pushed it off and sat up. When he tried to stand, Robert grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Just lie here a little longer...please..."

"What are yo-Robert dont be stupid. I'm not your consort"

He shook Roberts grip off of him and stood and looked around the place. He spotted Maria tied to a tree and walked over and started petting her. He had missed her too and so did Clyde when they were first banished. Robert sat up properly and yawned and looked around. Oh right...his group had been ambushed last night. 

By Gordon of all people. Aaron was here...and...

The pair of them jumped to their feet as soon as they heard loud and fast horse steps and Aaron readied himself to untie Maria. Robert had a grip on his sword and aimed to pull it out when the horse that they heard finally came into view. The horse stopped running so fast when a man shouted and the horse stood on its rear legs with a slight jump.

Aaron looked at the man with a smile and he gasped.

"Adam?!"

Adam looked down at them with his own smile and Aaron rushed over to greet his old friend. God, he missed him too. Adam hopped off of his horse and went straight for a hug, him and Aaron clinging onto each other in a tight grip. Robert only loosened his grip on the handle of his sword and nodded.

"Adam..."

"Robert, you...Gordon! I can prove...and Aaron can...but first I-!"

Robert held his hands up and raised an eyebrow.

"Adam, calm down. You're not making any sense. What is it?"

Adam scrambled to reach into his coat pocket and he pulled out a small leather book. He opened it to the page that was bookmarked with a piece of red ribbon and handed it over to Robert. Aaron couldn't exactly read it as quickly as Robert, but when Robert read it, he only looked at Aaron's head with a pale face and he just...stared.

Somehow his throat had decided to stop working and his voice disappeared completely!

"Eric said he used that book for his own personal medical records when King Jack forbid him from going to the village to help anyone. Eric found you, but never got your name..."

Aaron could feel the tears spring to his eyes and he choked on a sob. He feared he would end up loudly voicing his cries, so he covered his mouth with his palm and continued to hiccup on his sob instead. 

"I...it was Eric who helped me? All this time, I thought it was Gordon...just doing that to me so he could taunt me..."

Robert still hadn't said anything and then he realised...Eric had mentioned that him sleeping with Rebecca was odd if he started drinking water...and he remembered very well that on the pre wedding feast, Aaron hadn't drank much alcohol that night either...

Were they connected?

"Aaron I'm-"

"Don't! Don't say...I don't want your sympathy..."

"Please Aaron-"

"No Robert! Dont make this all about you when I'm trying to get justice for myself! How selfish can you be?!"

Robert flinched as if he was burned and then Aaron rubbed his wet eyes and Adam brought him in for another hug. He mouthed a silent sorry to Robert and Robert only turned to head over to Maria and untie her. When he did so, he hopped on and grabbed the reins and Adam and Aaron parted.

"I need to head back to the castle...Adam would you please aid me in doing so?"

Aaron frowned.

"You're still keeping my banishment even though you've been provided with evidence?"

"No! No not at all, I just thought you wouldn't..."

"Want to help? Robert, that kingdom is my home, the villagers are my friends...of course I'd help!"

Adam nodded and hopped onto his horse again and when Aaron tried to go on, Adam stopped him right away.

"Sorry mate, you're gonna have to share with Robert. Shes not strong enough to carry two grown men..."

Aaron blushed in slight embarrassment but nodded and got himself up onto Maria with Robert's hold on his hand. He shook Roberts grip off and rested his hands near Maria's rear instead. When Maria began trotting off, Aaron had to hold onto Roberts waist for balance. He glared at Robert's amused expression and pressed his nose into his back.

"Shut up. It's just to balance"

"You didnt tell me what happened to you...you're covered in cuts and bruises"

"I did tell you. I got banished from my own home...for no reason"

Robert ignored him...now was not the time to be arguing...so he turned his head towards Adam and he raised an eyebrow.

"How on earth did you get here so quickly anyway? It's a two day journey..."

Adam's mouth widened until he settled for a mischievous grin and then accidentally let out a yawn.

"Do you think we stopped to rest?"

Spoken like a true knight...

....................

For the sake of Adam's health and Robert's own exhaustion, Robert decided that they would make camp when the sun began to lower. Aaron found sticks and flint and created a fire whilst Adam was getting the first bit of rest in. When Adam woke, they all tended to each others wounds but Aaron absolutely refused Robert's touch, he didnt want him to touch him...not now...not ever.

Next was Roberts turn to rest and while he did give Aaron a suggestion that he should rest too, Aaron ignored him and continued to tend to the fire. Robert pulled the thin blanket over him and turned around so his back faced their fronts. Adam made very very small talk with Aaron, sensing that he didn't wish to speak much, but later, when he asked about the cuts and bruises, Aaron finally opened up to him.

"There were bandits...they attacked the village and attacked this poor woman and I stepped in. I wanted to help so...I did. They beat me up and found out that I used to be engaged to...and they said something about selling me for a high price, no doubt slavery"

He took a deep breath and Adam gently patted his friends knee with a smile that told him to go at his own pace.

"They dragged me away with them...and they refused to give me back my ring so I waited until they camped out, I managed to escape from my ties and as soon as I grabbed my ring back, Jason and his group attacked me...they chased me and I ran and I ran until they were finally out of my sight...and then I bumped into..."

Adam nodded and pulled Aaron in for a side hug.

"I've missed you so much...the whole kingdoms missed you...Gordon is evil Aaron, he manipulated the king of all people and Robert believed him..."

"I've missed you too. I know he's evil...and I'll stop at nothing until he's either buried or burned...alive or dead, I don't care...he ruined my life Adam...I thought I had it all...thought I had a perfect life with Robert and then he comes along and...!"

"Oi...its ok. Robert knows hes done wrong, but it's not all his fault...Gordon fed him lies using his recently deceased dad as a puppet...Gordon knew what he was doing and he knew he was doing it well..."

Aaron bobbed his head up and down slightly before reaching for his stick to poke at the fire. The fire spit out at him and he poked around some more and then sighed. He knew Adam was right...technically none of this was Robert's fault. He was a victim in all of this too, suffering from grief and every single pressure he had when he was king...at such a young age too.

He just wished Robert believed him.

As soon as he put the stick down, he fiddled about with the ring on his finger, spun it around like he usually did to comfort himself and Adam knocked his knee with his.

"You still wear the ring...doesn't that say anything about your feelings for him?"

"My feelings don't matter Adam. They were never strong enough to persuade Robert otherwise...how can I love a man who couldn't believe me when I told him my biggest trauma...you never saw his face when we fought...it was so horrifying, I really did believe that I was to die at his hands..."

Adam glanced towards Robert.

"He loves you...anyone can see that, yeah he did wrong but-"

"Adam please. Just...stop. I'm only here because I care about the village...that's all...I worry what'll happen to it while he's in charge...and I need to thank Eric too, for never giving up when other people did"

Adam winced. He would seriously hate to be Robert right now...but as a knight and as someone who had come to admire his king (not in that way!) he couldn't fault him. Yes, he made one major mistake but he was a victim too...

He was just glad that the king was fast asleep.

"Wake me up when it's my turn to watch?"

Adam nodded and watched Aaron move to the other side of the fire, near Robert and he pulled the blanket over him and fell asleep. Adam sighed and kept watch, using the stick Aaron had took earlier to mess around with the fire. This would be a long night...

And unbeknownst to Adam and Aaron, the king lay awake the entire time.

..........

When everyone woke, Robert and Aaron immediately lectured Adam as to why he should have woken them up...turns out Adam did not stick to the schedule and kept watch all night. He rolled his eyes and mentioned something about going to find somewhere to take a piss, leaving the pair to clean up their things. Robert rolled up the sleeping mat and Aaron folded the blankets before stuffing it into the horses saddle bags. He pet Maria's long nose and she seemed as if she recognised him because she snuggled into his hand some more.

Robert tied the sleeping mat to the saddle bags, picked up the rest of his things from the area and he looked at Aaron who was smiling into Maria's face.

"She missed you. And Clyde..."

"Me too. Clyde's back at the village, I never got to take him with me, I'm glad though, I fear they would've hurt him"

Robert nodded and Aaron frowned at him. Oh great...had he stepped over the line again? What had he done this time? He was a perfect king, had been a perfect prince...and suddenly around Aaron, he was the opposite of perfect...he was...an idiot!

No, idiot sounded too harsh...

Aaron clicked his tongue in annoyance and walked over to Robert until his hand pressed against his shoulder. Robert felt that the wound must have opened earlier because it was bleeding again. Aaron moved his hand back and sure enough, his palm was covered in blood.

"That wounds really deep...we need to get you back to Eric so he can fix that, how is he?"

Robert nodded and began to pull his shirt off. He watched Aaron mess around with his wound and then Aaron left to retrieve items from Adam's horses saddle bags. As he hoped, there were indeed medical supplies as well as a needle and thread and he mumbled a small 'yes!' before turning back to Robert. 

"Eric's...I hope he's fine. He was distraught when yo-when I banished you...and he never was a fan of Gordon now I think of it. He liked you...and according to Adam, the pair of them spent forever trying to get you back"

He squeezed Robert's shoulder in a silent warning before piercing his skin with the needle. Robert let out a quiet groan, but ignored it and continued to speak.

"Aaron...I don't know what i can do to get you to forgive me...will you ever?"

Aaron shrugged silently, not really giving Robert an answer and Robert sighed. He put a hand over Aarons, the one that was gripping onto his shoulder and he squeezed.

"You still wear the ring..."

"Its easier to forgive people than it is to give up on your feelings..."

Adam returned then and Robert removed his grip from Aaron's hand quickly. He wanted to respect Aaron's heart, let him know that he didnt need to forgive him soon...just let him know of his feelings no matter how strong or weak they were. Aaron pulled on the needle and thread hard, so the thread would snap and Robert groaned. Ouch.

When Adam hopped up on his horse, he watched below as Aaron refilled Adam's horse saddle bags and he cleared his throat. Aaron looked up to him and Adam nodded his chin towards Robert.

"So? Has he said anything to you?"

"No, why?"

"Oh come on...I leave yous alone for two seconds and yous dont say anything?"

Aaron frowned at his friends insinuation. 

"Adam dont. Stay out of it...please"

Adam rolled his eyes and Robert finished placing his chain mail on. He finished applying the rest of his armour on and hopped up onto Maria. Aaron sat behind him and the trio went off again. They seemed to have gone at a quicker pace because they made it to the border of the kingdom and Aaron's breath hitched. He subconsciously squeezed Robert's waist more and his heart sped up. He missed this place...he missed it so much...

Robert frowned at the castle, could see smoke trail up in the sky from what would be the courtyard...

The place looked miserable and he had only seen a tiny part of it. Aaron smiled at the sight though, happy to be back in a place he called home. They decided to make camp there, it was risky, but they wanted to attack Gordon in broad daylight, Robert knew from first hand experience, that a royal would never expect a daylight attack. Hopefully Gordon kept the knights training schedule because that would mean less security...

Adam and Robert discussed battle plans whilst Aaron set up their fire and he listened to them chat about how they would get to the throne room. He smiled, finally Gordon would get what's coming to him...

They stopped talking indicating that they were finished and Adam offered to sharpen their swords on a nearby rock he found would be suitable. Aaron coughed and tossed another stick in the fire.

"So why were you heading to the White kingdom anyway?"

Robert didnt say anything and Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You tell me to speak to you more and I do that and now I get the silent treatment?"

Robert shook his head.

"You wouldnt want to know..."

"What? Why? Oh...were you going for an arranged marriage?"

"Worse. I was going there for an apology. I wished to create peace between our kingdoms once again...so I went to apologise because...I had bedded the princess"

Aaron mentally screamed at himself for feeling so upset by those words and he nodded. He tried exactly three times to speak but nothing came out and eventually, he sniffled and blinked back tears.

"You bedded the princess?"

"Princess Rebecca. I...I didn't mean to though..."

"How could you NOT mean to bed someone?!"

Robert flinched from Aaron's sudden shout and he frowned. How could he answer a question he didnt know the answer to? As far as he knew, he drank a lot of water and woke up the next day with the princess beside him...

He only shrugged his shoulders and Aaron squeezed his eyes shut. He was not going to cry in front of Robert just because he-

"I thought losing your virginity was supposed to be special...and you've just...just went ahead and thrown it away?"

"You know what?! Losing my virginity wouldnt have been special anyways if it wasn't with you! Everytime we did something...even if it was just a hug, or holding my hand...that felt special to me. What kind of...how would I feel, knowing I wouldnt have that feeling ever again? It's...I just...i want to make him proud Aaron. I want to make my father proud but it seems everything I'm doing is wrong...its all wrong..."

Aaron watched Robert slowly break down with every word he said. He watched Robert's eyes fill and fill with unshed tears until they overflowed and fell down like a rainy day in the village. He watched Robert's shoulders shake, watched Robert's head hang down low as he cried and cried. 

And he couldn't take it anymore!

He pushed himself off his feet and slowly wrapped his arms around Robert, allowing Robert to cry into his shoulder.

"I cant remember sleeping with her, I swear...I drank water and...nothing"

"Shh...I believe you. I believe you..."

Robert whimpered against his shoulder and Aaron could feel the tears drip through the material of his shirt. He hated seeing Robert upset, hated seeing him this low. The last time he had seen him like this, Robert was crying over his fathers death...

Aaron felt Robert pull away from the hug and he wasnt sure if it was in the heat of the moment, or if it was intended, but he eyed Robert's lips with a knowing look and leaned forwards. To his surprise, Robert moved away and Aaron swore his heart broke all over again. He didnt bother asking why, he already knew the answer...

"I can't...I'm sorry Aaron, I can't..."

"Because you're still angry...?"

"No. I can't because...I want us to be proper...and I can't be with you until I know for sure that you've forgiven me...and until I've forgiven myself...I'm sorry"

Aaron looked down at his and Robert's entangled legs. Their knees touched and tangled within each other and Aaron decided that he had to move away before he started crying himself...

He moved away and sat on a log that surrounded the fire and he sighed. He was about to whisper an apology when a shout from afar made them jump and Robert's eyes widened. Adam!

They rushed towards the sound, slightly startling Maria in the process and they ran up the small hill to see Adam fighting off three bandits. How could they be so close to the Emmerdale kingdom? Robert felt a stab of anger rush through him and he bolted down to help. Aaron ran after and they picked up the swords Adam had went to sharpen earlier and began to help. Robert's shoulder still stung, but he managed to thrust his sword right through one of the bandits chest and pulled it out with a yell. Aaron was busy defending Adam who was clutching his stomach with a pained look on his face and he managed to swipe his sword against one of the bandits arm. He dropped the sword and Aaron pointed the sword at his neck, ready to shout his anger when...

Robert spotted a bandit ready to stab Aaron and sprinted towards him. He noticed Aaron turn his head, but even he knew that Aaron wouldnt be quick enough to defend himself. Robert swung his sword up, the two blades colliding with each other and he kicked the bandit in the stomach and pushed his sword down into his chest. Aaron looked at him with a silent thanks and then the three turned their attention towards the bandit. Aaron helped Adam sit down so he could push his hands against Adam's bleeding wound and Robert pointed his sword at the terrified bandits neck.

"What are you doing so close to the kingdom?! Tell me!"

The bandit held his hands up in surrender and whimpered. Robert pressed the sword harder against his neck, but the bandit didnt seem to speak. Aaron stood and grabbed Robert's sword off of him and pointed the blade at the mans thighs instead.

"My friend is seriously wounded and might bleed to death because of you! Tell him! Or I'll cut!"

The bandit scoffed.

"You wouldn't-!"

Aaron scoffed and pushed the blade into his thigh, the man screamed and Robert's eyes widened. He had never seen Aaron so...so angry...

"Ok! Ok! The king! King Gordon! He hired us to ransack the village! He promised us gold pieces and then he would save everyone and look like a hero!"

Aaron glared.

"And hurting my friend, was that part of your deal?!"

"No! Of course not! But the King-!"

Aaron removed the sword from the mans thigh and pointed a finger towards Robert. 

"He is the king! Not Gordon!"

"Gordon will be a better king than anyone who has ever ruled-ahh!"

Aaron kneeled down and grabbed the mans hand and pushed the back of it against the ground, spread the mans fingers and held onto his sword blade, pushing the edge of it onto the mans creases of his fingers. He pushed harder when the man shouted about Gordon again.

"Say that one more time and I'll cut them off!"

The bandit scoffed and reached down to grab something from his pocket. He pulled out a clear glass vial and inside was a strange dark brown liquid. 

"What's that?"

The bandit popped open the cork with his thumb and downed it. Aaron grabbed it as soon as he placed it in his mouth and Robert shook his head sadly. The bandit died on the spot and Aaron removed his sword.

"What did he drink?"

Robert sighed.

"Poison...people like him do that if they're dedicated to their king...Gordon's turned my people against me...I know he has"

"He hasn't. As far as the kingdom knows...you're dead. We need to help Adam and fast..."

Robert nodded and they both helped Adam up after sliding their swords into their scabbards. They carried him back to their camp and Aaron bandaged Adam's stomach back up. He left Adam to rest and looked up to face Robert who looked like he was mulling over something in his head. 

"What is it?"

Robert chuckled.

"I've never seen you like that before..."

"I had to defend myself a lot after my banishm-moving...and there happened to be a lot of methods..."

The king nodded and he folded his hands together and looked at the castle in the background before turning around again.

"I'm the reason this has happened to Adam..."

"No you're not. Don't blame yourself"

"Its true though! Hes hurt because of me! And...I'm sorry but I cant allow him or anyone else...to hurt you too..."

Aaron didnt like where this was going.

"So I need to go. Tonight. We cant wait until the morning, I need to fight him tonight and take back my kingdom!"

"You can't do it yourself!"

"I have to!"

"Well you're going to have to kill me first! I cant let you...Adams hurt because he'd rather die than allow his king to come to any harm! Those bandits are dead because I'd kill a million men if it meant you'd be safe! You're our king Robert! When are you going to get that through your-!"

The King interrupted his rant by grabbing the sides of Aaron's face and kissing his lips. He was even more surprised when he found that Aaron wasn't pulling away, but instead he was kissing him back even harder. The familiar thud thud thud of his heart sped up with every second and for a second he forgot how to breathe. He forgot where to put his hands so he moved them from Aaron's face to around his neck, a hand threading through his hair. He just wanted Aaron's lips, Aaron's kiss, Aaron Aaron Aaron! He did have to pull back though in order to actually get his breath back and he panted and felt Aaron push his forehead against his shoulder.

"I'll stay tonight...in the morning we'll all go..."

Aaron nodded silently and then sighed.

"I'll keep first watch...you look exhausted..."

"Will you lie with me? Adam's got the blanket and...body heat works well..."

Aaron felt like teasing him, felt like he was falling into their old joking habits, but he didnt want to joke, tease or banter...he wanted to keep this moment with Robert because he didnt know when he would have another one like this again. So he simply smiled and nodded and Robert wrapped an arm around him by the fire. Aaron wasnt sure if he had felt kisses by his neck or if that was his wishful imagination. He ignored it anyways and agreed to Robert's demand that he take first watch instead.

When Robert spotted the first lick of sunlight, he stripped himself of his shirt and peeled his under shirt off. He bundled it and gently lifted Aaron's head so he could slide it under and make a pillow. He stroked Aaron's cheek twice and then turned to face the castle. It was time.

...............

Aaron woke to the feeling of soft material bundled in his hands and under his head. He noticed it smelled like Robert and he panicked when he realised that he had fallen asleep...he didnt even remember taking second watch...

He didn't!

But the material he held was warm...and Robert was nowhere to be seen...

He growled and rushed over to the small hill, running until he was at the top and sure enough, he could see the tiny figures of Robert atop Maria. That idiot! How could he?! Just lie and then go ahead and do what he wanted to do!

Aaron rushed back down the hill, sliding on a few dead leaves and shook Adam.

"Adam...Ads...oi wake up"

Adam groaned and blinked his eyes awake. He looked at Aaron confusedly and then his stomach and he groaned. Aaron looked down and swore. The wound had somehow reopened...bleeding again...

The material he clutched in his hands, Aaron finally recognised it as one of Roberts undershirts, something he wore to keep himself warm. He ripped several strips of it and tied it around Adam's stomach.

"Oww...where's Robert?"

"That idiots went to the castle by himself...he wants to do it on his own"

"What?!"

"I know, so we need to hurry and catch up to him before he does something stupid! And before you say 'oh just leave me here' like a damsel in distress, i swear i will not hesitate to throw you kn the next campfire we make..."

Adam chuckled but stopped when he realised that laughing actually hurt, so he settled for a pained smile and he blinked frantically.

"The wounds too deep Aaron...I can't go fast...my horse is too small to carry both of us..."

"I'm not getting on your horse. I'll pull her by the reins and you'll have to do your best to balance, ok?"

Adam nodded and Aaron bent over so he could do his best to pick up his wounded friend. He heaved him onto the horse and strapped his feet against the stirrups and grabbed the reins. He took the saddlebags off the horse and tossed them away. There was nothing of value anyways and they wouldnt be camping for another night.

No. They would finish this now. They had to.

..................

Robert knew his castle better than anyone else in the world...obviously since he was born there and had been through every single corridor and secret tunnel too many times to keep track of. He had to leave Maria out the castle gates and he had to grab a ripped cloak he found to wear as a disguise. The cloak went on and he walked to the well in the middle of the courtyard, taking in the view before him. It had only been a few days but...it looked horrible. The villagers stalls were all broken and a few stray cats wandered around eating whatever food there was. Blood seemed to be around like it was the latest fashion and Robert felt bile in his throat. It looked like Gordon had had his fun being King, using his new power to do all....this!

It had only been a few days...had noone sought the courage to stand up to Gordon? And what of the council? What were their reactions?

  
He rounded the corner of the castle and dropped to his knees, began feeling around until he felt a lump. It wasnt obvious, but he knew what that tiny little lump was...

He dug his fingers in the grass, scraped until mud flicked around and he was finally able to get a hold of the lump. The lump turned out to be a handle, a long lever which he pulled, creating a long line of mud through the grass. The lever clicked and then the iron bars that was against the wall, what everyone thought was merely decoration, opened, creating a small hole. He remembered a story that his father told him, years ago before Jack was king, when the castle was attacked, this secret tunnel was used for many children and women to escape the castle and flee to safety. He had never used it...had never felt the need to...

But now was the time.

He struggled to fit in the hole until he realised his armour would have to come off. He pushed his sword through first and intended to push his armour through when he heard a commotion from nearby and rushed through. He held his sword with one hand and walked through the tunnel that was pitch black. He saw a light at the end of it and rushed through...

He realised it had taken him to a library and he knew exactly what book to pull out. As soon as the book was pulled, the bookcase spun around and he was in the library...

Thankfully nobody was here. He escaped the library, walked into a castle corridor and then someone gasped and he swung his sword, ready to attack whoever it was.

He thankfully stopped his sword just in time before it hit Jimmy. 

"Jimmy!"

"I knew you were alive! I knew he was lying..."

Jimmy held back tears as he hugged Robert and he took in Robert's state.

"Robert you have to stop him, he's insane on this power! He's put everyone who's stood up for you in the dungeons, he nearly killed Eric! He's threatening to kill Angel and Carl....please..."

Robert nodded.

"Dont worry. I intend to get my throne back. He doesn't deserve to sit there..."

Jimmy huffed.

"What can I do to help?"

Robert gulped and looked around.

"I need to get to him...when he's alone. Who's his servant?"

"You're looking at him..."

Robert apologised and Jimmy shook his head. He listened to Robert's instructions closely, nodded and handed Robert his own warm cloak he wore. Robert wore it and Jimmy held his arm and guided him towards his chambers. He shut the door and opened his cupboard, took out two sphere shaped things...wrapped in burlap and tied together with a piece of thread...

"I've worked on these for a while. They...almost sort of explode and make a loud noise, perfect for escaping a crowded attack. You'll have to use these to get by the guards at the door..."

"Right thanks. You know what to do now?"

Jimmy nodded and lifted his foot to smack his hand against it.

"Its been a while since I've run...you promise that Nicola and the kids will be ok?"

"I swear on my life"

Jimmh nodded and turned to leave his room. He was about to shut the door when he poked his head in and smiled at his king.

"Robert?"

"Hmm?"

"It's so good to have you back"

..............

Adam had collapsed on the horse as soon as they reached the castle walls. Aaron was just glad that he had a knack for animals and he had persuaded Adams horse to trot as fast as it could without turning it into a run. Aaron's feet hurt...they hurt so bad...

But just as he was freaking out about his friend, a man rushed out and gasped at the pair.

"You're already here! Don't worry, Robert sent me to get Adam..."

Aaron smiled at Jimmy and gave him a hug, glad to see a familiar face again.

"Jimmy, you need to get him to Eric...I think the wounds starting to get infected and there's no more thread to-"

Jimmy held his hands up to stop Aaron from freaking out anymore and he sighed. He reached up and took a hold of Adam, his hands immediately covered in blood and he groaned.

"Eric wont be able to do anything but I'll find his mum in the village, take him there. As far as she knows, hes dead...you need to hurry and help Robert too"

"Why, where is he?"

"The throne room! You need to hurry!"

Aaron dashed off towards the castle, ready to head in through the front gate when the guards grabbed him, preventing him from doing so.

"Let go of me! I am the Kings son and you will take me to him right now!"

He seriously hoped this would work...

......................

The sphere shaped things Jimmy had given Robert, worked. He threw them ag the guards feet, the loud noise frightening them so much that their first reaction was to leap out the way. Robert sprinted past them and pulled the door open to the throne room. He grabbed the wooden plank that he knew lay beside the door and shoved it in the slot, locking the door. The sudden slam made Gordon jump from where he sat on the throne and Robert turned to face him with a growl.

"Get off of my throne and remove my fathers crown from your head...and I'll let you live"

Gordon scoffed.

"I knew it would take more than hired bandits to kill you...you forget Robert, you're no longer King, I am"

Robert stepped towards him, rushed towards the man he intended to do nothing but kill...

"I won't ask again Gordon!"

Gordon stood from the throne and pulled his sword out of its scabbard. He pointed the tip of the blade towards Robert and pretended to look down it.

"You want the throne that badly? You'll have to fight me for it..."

"I don't want to fight you for it! I don't want to fight you! I want you to admit everything that you've done! I want you to admit what you did to Aaron!"

Gordon paled at that, clearly not expecting that to come out of the former kings mouth. He could care less about Aaron...he had sent bandits out to capture Aaron and kill him on the spot, so far nobody had found him.

"We both know he was deluded Robert. He both know he made the whole thing up...why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because I saw! I saw his medical report in Eric's own book! You're nothing but a liar! You manipulated me into believing your lies and getting rid of your son!"

"He's no son of mine!"

"You're sick! And disgusting!"

He noticed Gordon's grip had tightened on his sword handle and knew he struck a nerve. Harsh insults towards a man who didnt want to accept them...Aaron wasnt deluded, Gordon was if he thought he didnt deserve these insults.

"You're a disgusting rapist...and to a child...you're also a paedophile...a disgusting rapist paedo..."

Gordon shouted angrily and stormed towards Robert, swinging his sword frantically. Robert blocked a few of his attacks, but he knew Gordon was slow in his old age...his reflexes werent as good as they had been when he was younger. He still had to be careful though, he wasnt wearing any armour...

"Jack wouldn't approve of your actions Robert!"

"Don't you dare speak of my fathers name!"

Gordon swung his sword upwards, meaning that Robert had no choice but to push himself backwards, arching his back so the sword wouldnt get his stomach. He felt a sting on his chin, knew Gordon had hit him right there and he hissed. When he stood straight, Gordon swung his sword against Robert's legs, slicing the skin on his shin and making Robert fall to his knees. He kicked Robert's sword away and pointed his own towards the blondes neck.

"I want the people in this kingdom to see what respect I demand...I'll execute you today...in front of everybody with my own sword..."

"That's no way to gain resp-ahh!"

Gordon pushed the sword against his neck even harder and then eyed the door. He picked up Robert's sword, took it with him as he lifted the wooden plank, unlocking the door and he set it down back in its place along with Roberts sword. He walked back over to Robert, pointed his sword again and shook his head.

"You were a pathetic king...too trusting, that's what you were! You think Eric needed an assistant? Hes perfectly fine...you think you meant to sleep with Princess Rebecca? Next time know the difference between drinking water and drinking a sleeping draught mixed with a fertile draught..."

Robert wanted to shout at him. He knew there was something wrong...knew his desire to sleep with Princess Rebecca wasnt his own! A fertility draught...Eric made that specially for women who struggled to be with child...that's why he was so desperate to have sex with Rebecca...

"You're not doing yourself any favours...you're proving yourself to be nothing but a sick bastard!"

Gordon opened his mouth to say something back when two guards stood by the throne room door, wedged between them was...

"Get him out of here now!"

As soon as Gordon shouted that, Aaron had managed to violently squirm his way out of the guards grips and he ended up on his back. He kicked a guard over and pushed himself up to his feet so he could attack the other guard. Robert used Gordon's moment of distraction to smack Gordon's sword out of his hand and he grabbed it and pushed Gordon to the floor, sword immediately pointed to his neck.

"You disgusting little..."

Aaron shouted as he pierced his sword through a guards chest and grabbed the wooden plank, slotted it back into place, locking the doors. He rushed up to Robert and glared at his father on the ground.

"You can't be with him anyway! Neither of you are virgins! Neither of you!"

Robert pressed his sword against Gordon, pierced a little bit of his skin.

"You'll be executed today...in front of an audience...it will be a long, slow painful death...a stoning sounds suitable for you...everyone who you've hurt...will be allowed to participate..."

Gordon knew this was it, knew this was the end. He had a sword against his chest and Robert's sword against his neck. He pretended that he was trying to speak, and Robert saw that Aaron had his sword against Gordon's chest so he removed his sword. Gordon then stared at them with blank looks and without them noticing, he reached in his breeches pocket and shot up and pushed his hand against Aaron's chest. 

Aaron didnt move his sword one bit...so Gordon had literally impaled himself on the blade. Robert only watched Aaron release his grip on the sword and...

The sight of blood and a silver blade stuck out from Aaron's chest. Gordon had...had stabbed him with his last hope...

Aaron stumbled and Robert dropped his sword so he could grab Aaron. He fell to his knees and grabbed a hold of the blade that was stuck in Aaron and apologised once and yanked it out. Aaron shouted and then looked down at his chest and paled and began panicking.

"Oh fuck...fuck fuck fuck..."

"You're ok. You're ok...the blade was small...he's gone Aaron...he's gone. Fuck...please stay awake...Aaron..."

"I never...never stopped loving you..."

Robert shook his head. Why was Aaron speaking like that? Like...like it was going to be his last words? He couldn't help but tear up...he had put Aaron in danger and hurt him again...and again...

"Shut up, don't...don't say that..."

Aaron reached a hand up, clasped the side of Robert's face and smiled.

"You know..."

"Yeah I know. I know...I'll get Eric..."

Robert had to leave Aaron's side for a second just so he could grab the crown from Gordon's head and step outside the throne room. He shouted at a guard to find Eric and to go straight to Eric's chambers before rushing back into the throne room. Aaron's eyes shut slowly and he couldn't do anything but hold him by the underarms and drag him along the corridor. He found a nearby servant and he rushed over to pick up Aaron's feet and together they made it to Eric's chambers.

Robert hoisted Aaron up onto the bench and Eric's bedroom chambers door opened. Robert noticed Adam fast asleep on Eric's bed and Jimmy saw Aaron on the bench and rushed over. The servant left after being instructed to look after Gordon's dead body...

Robert panicked and Jimmy rushed around, finding anything at all to help Aaron. He found a medicine, forcefed Aaron a spoonful of that and Robert began to bandage Aaron up after he had Jimmy use a needle and thread to sew him back up. The blood still seeped on the bandages since the sewing work wasnt the neatest and Robert couldn't stop crying over the fact that he might be looking at Aaron's dead body.. 

The door slammed open again and Robert felt a wave of relief wash over him. 

Because there stood a servant who was holding Eric up by the shoulder.

...............................

Three days had passed. Three days of Aaron barely breathing on Eric's medical emergency bench...he was alive, but just...

Sometimes the smallest blade could cause the most damage.

But Aaron was fine now, thankfully. He was able to sit up for a short amount of time before feeling the need to lie down again. He was able to eat and drink small amounts and Adam refused to leave Eric's side, constantly helping him move around with his broken leg. Adam found a large stick, spent his spare time carving it into a better shape and gifted it to Eric to use whilst Eric's leg healed.

Aaron was told that Gordon was dead, yes, but he was still in the castle. Robert wished to see through his execution with Aaron by his side to witness the whole thing. 

Right now, (exactly another two days later) Aaron sat up against the wall in Eric's chambers as he chatted with Adam about anything really, when the door was knocked on twice and it opened revealing Robert. Robert, who looked as good as ever, clean and healthy with his crown and proper clothes on. He smiled and Aaron noted that he looked a bit tired too. 

"Hi. Are you busy?"

Adam took that as his cue to leave and smiled at them both as he shut the door. Robert smiled at Aaron and Aaron looked away with pink cheeks.

"Now that you're awake I can finally ask how you are...so...how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just waiting for myself to heal up and then I'll be out of here..."

Robert's eyes widened.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry...I've thought about it, about us, a lot. It's all I have been thinking about...but I think that's what's best...our relationship together is something we need to work on..."

"Work on what? I love you! And you said-!"

Aaron shushed him by grabbing his hands and he sighed.

"I need to leave for two months...I can't just jump right back into this life...I'm sorry but I cant...I need time to readjust..."

Robert teared up.

"Two months?"

"Two months..."

Robert nodded and whispered an ok before gently pulling Aaron in for a hug. He kissed the top of his head and then moved away when he remembered he had something to say...

"I almost forgot...I came to tell you that I sent a servant to your previous village...he's brought back Clyde who is surprisingly in perfect health"

"Thank you"

....................

The execution carried out the next day and Aaron stood by Robert's side whilst they watched the executioner hang Gordon's dead body onto the noose. The crowd were slightly confused as to why they would execute an already dead man, but then Robert cleared his throat and stood tall from the balcony.

"Those that disobey this kingdom and me, your king, will suffer the same consequences so have a good look and make your decision. Those that wish differently, I suggest nothing but to leave this village before your criminal thoughts catch up to you!"

The crowd didn't fail to see Gordon's wounded body and they gasped. It was clear what side they chose...

Later, the executioner was surprised to see that King Robert actually wanted to shake his hand. The King smiled and thanked him for doing that and then ordered him to take Gordon's body to the woods to allow the wolves to feast...

..................

The very next day was Aaron's departure. He waited in the courtyard and ran a hand up and down Clyde's nose. Clyde snorted and nudged his head into Aaron's hands and Aaron laughed. He felt someone tap his back and turned and smiled. Adam.

"That you then?"

"Looks like it doesn't it?"

Adam laughed and then hugged him.

"You better return alive..."

"And when I do return, I hope you've learned to wash..."

Adam playfully smacked Aarons head and released himself from the hug. They both looked at the stairs and saw Robert quickly walk down them and Adam sighed.

"Well, see you soon then"

"Yeah I'll see you"

Adam left and Aaron smiled at Robert, raised his eyebrows in a silent hello and Robert didnt say anything, just pulled him in for a hug and squeezed tight.

"I'm going to miss you"

"I'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, try and keep yourself out of trouble, ok? And dont...I dunno, fall out of trees or something..."

The King laughed and Aaron laughed along with him. When he stopped, Robert removed his arms from Aaron's body and Aaron suddenly felt stupid for tearing up. This was his idea!

"Well...I should...you know"

"Yeah I know. Two months...?"

"Two months"

Robert sighed and Aaron rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, ridding himself of his stupid tears. Only Robert had the ability to make him cry like that...

He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the Kings cheek. He knew that if he were to aim for his lips he would struggle to leave the kingdom even more and that was something he didnt want to do, he didnt want to make it harder for himself. Robert leaned into the kiss, clasped Aaron's hands with his and then...it was over too quickly.

Aaron leaned back, tried to unhook his hands from Robert's but Robert only brought them up to his lips and kissed his fingers once. He mumbled an apology and helped Aaron up to sit on Clyde.

"How will I know when you're ready to return?"

"I'll send a letter, so keep an eye out. I won't be gone longer than two months, I swear it..."

"You will be safe?"

Aaron nodded and inhaled. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his grip on the reins tightened, signalling that he was ready to ride and Robert patted his leg.

"Two months"

"Two months"

Aaron smiled at Robert once more and whispered 'two months' again before riding out of the castle grounds. He left through the front gate and Robert could only stare and smile after Aaron's retreating figure.

"I'll wait"

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> I GUARANTEE A HAPPY ENDING FOR ROBRON (unlike canon because canon sucks) SO DON'T WORRY!


End file.
